


Jack Mean Cardigan Wearing Lazybones Griffin

by xXSangreXx



Category: A.P. Bio (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, But he gets nicer?, Closet Sex, F/M, Female Reader, Jack is mean, Jack's Cardigans, Reader is a virgin, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXSangreXx/pseuds/xXSangreXx
Summary: Reader is a newly hired TA helping out for Jack's class. She quickly gets agitated by Jack's lack of attention towards the class and decides to visit his house when he bails on Bio the fifth time in a month.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> listen, i dont know anything about toledo okay im sorry if there isnt a college or university i wrote this in one night

You were studying at the local university, hoping to become a nanotechnologist. It was your freshman year but you were lucky enough to get a job as a teacher's assistant at Whitlock High School. Whitlock had saved enough money through fundraising to help the school out and decided to extend some help to your university. 

You liked the job, you really did. Grading papers and sometimes tutoring the students was much better than having to stand on your feet all night serving fast food. However, as much as you did like the school and most of the science teachers, there was one teacher that made you dread walking into the high school every day.

Jack Griffin was the most self-obsessed, lazy, and jealous man you had ever seen. The first day you started he had asked you to substitute for his class. You were hesitant but did it anyways, he was the A.P. teacher after all. But when you arrived in the classroom and none of the students knew where to start in the book, you grew suspicious. Victor was the one who spilled the beans. Their a.p. bio was a glorified study hall, in exchange for leaving Jack alone, he gave them all As.

You were disgusted at the dishonesty. He was a Harvard graduate, you had overheard, those kids weren't going to get anywhere by doing nothing in biology. The next day, while you were grading papers in the teacher's lounge, you confronted him. 

Jack smirked at you the entire time you were hushed-yelling at him. He slowly chewed on his apple until you stopped talking before he threw the core at the trash can, missing. He leaned in closer than you would have liked, you could smell the faintest scent of a nice cologne on his grey cardigan. 

"Listen, nerd, you just keep running the class like I have it or you can say goodbye to this gig. If Durbin gets an earful, your TA job's gone." He threatened, looking down at you with a sly smile.

Your cheeks heated up in anger and embarrassment, clutching your binder and graded tests, you brushed past him, leaving the lounge as quickly as you could.

The next few months carried on and overall Jack used you almost like a personal assistant. When he did show up to class he would make you run and get his coffee at the Starbucks that was blocks away. Sometimes he would give you extra cash to get you a cup. Once, he asked--well sent a draft for a novel he was writing in an attempt to get back at Miles, and he actually took your advice. However, about once or twice a week Jack would just bail on his class and you had to stand in. You didn't know what to do with them. You desperately wanted to teach them, but if Jack found out you could say goodbye to the good pay.

It was the last Friday of the month and Jack was a no show for three days in a row. You were late to your own university class, having to endure a lecture about being on time by your favorite professor. You were so upset and angry, you walked straight from your dorm throughout Toledo to Jack's house, finding the address from the school resources. And now you were freezing, having forgotten your coat at Whitlock earlier.

Shivering, you pounded on Jack's door. After five minutes, Jack opened the door in his usual get up, the blue striped shirt, the grey sweats, and, of course, a cardigan, this one was the thick, dark grey one. He was holding a tea cup with espresso steaming from it. He looked down at you as he took a long, loud sip. 

"What do you want?" He asked after swallowing the espresso.

"You've been bailing on your class for too long, I was late for my own class! It was a pop quiz!" You said, your voice high with emotion.

Jack let out a long groan and turned around, pushing the door but not closing it. You elbowed your way in. "I'm not done with you, Jack. Is this a way a Harvard graduate acts?" You scoffed.

Jack turned around, slamming his cup on the counter. "College is a joke not to be taken seriously, especially for you." He said, looking you up and down.

"Excuse me?" You asked, crossing your arms.

"I mean, come on, look at you," He said, gesturing around you as he stepped closer. "You gotta be a virgin because even I wasn't like this in Harvard," Jack added, chuckling.

Your cheeks became rosy in embarrassment and Jack stopped laughing. "Oh my god...you are a virgin." He said, now only inches from you. "Now that's reeaaally embarrassing, isn't it? Jeez."

You looked away with a huff. "Well it's not like Toledo has any hot guys around." You said, looking back at him. God, if Jack were a bit nicer and more self-aware, he'd be the perfect guy.

Jack hummed an agreement. "I mean, I would take offense to that but I don't want to say I am apart of the Toledo crowd." He said, shrugging. "But you're a pretty girl, you know? How could have not gotten any by now?" He said, closing the gap between you. 

Taking a deep breath, you hesitantly relished in the warmth his body was giving off. It had been a freezing week for spring in Toledo and leaving your coat at Whitlock was a big mistake. And now Jack was hitting on you. Between your frustrations with Jack and his overall shittyness, you would never think this would happen. Jack thought too highly of himself to be hitting on you..and yet he was--and you kinda liked it.

"Jack, please...just listen to me," You said, uneasily.

"Let me try to make this up to you, kid," He said leaning down and looking into your eyes. You didn't know what to do but before you could do anything, Jack was kissing you. Slow and enjoyable at first, you uncrossed your arms and he held onto your shoulders, pulling you closer to him as he deepened the kiss. You complied with him, slowly opening your mouth so his tongue could engage with your's. You only kissed two people in your life and they weren't deep kisses either, so you just let Jack do all the work. He ran his tongue around your mouth, pulling away for a breath before continuing on. You just stood there, leaning into him, enjoying his warmth and kiss.

When Jack began to make his way towards the couch, you were unsure at first but followed him anyways. He pushed you down, a little hard, over the arm of the couch, your feet hanging over the arm of the couch as he unbuttoned his cardigan, never breaking eye-contact. You threw your hands to your thin long-sleeve blouse and began unbuttoning it, shoving that and your undershirt off as fast as you could. You began to shiver, still cold, and Jack had the air conditioning cranked even though it was almost freezing outside. Still, you managed to shove off your skirt as well, left in your underwear and bra. 

Jack held onto your knees as he bent down and kissed you again. He began to travel down your neck before pausing. "Are you cold?" He asked, breaking away.

"Yes," You sighed, silently thankful he realized.

Jack half groaned, half growled, standing straight as he shucked off his grey cardigan and threw it at you. "Wait," He said, pulling you up by your upper arms. "Wha--," You gasped before he took your bra off then threw the cardigan on you. You put your arms through before you laid back down, enjoying the warmth and scent of Jack on it as he took off his t-shirt. You watched him as you held the cardigan close to you. Jack grabbed at the your panties pulling them down and you moaned at the cool air hitting your core. You took notice of his dick hardening under his sweatpants.

Jack grabbed at your legs again and pulled them over the grey couch arm as he bent down. He slowly rubbed your thighs, moving closer to your folds, gently began to rub your pussy. You let out an uneasy moan and Jack breathed out a chuckle.

"Oh don't worry, it's going to feel real good soon, Y/N." He said, rubbing your clit. You gasped out, almost jumping, and Jack laughed again as he did again before moving to your tight hole. You were getting wetter and Jack was able to slip a finger. "See, you're getting there." He said, pushing it in and out. More moans came out of you as you threw your head back in delight. "Jack..." You trailed off, snuggling into the cardigan. 

Jack continued fingering you for a couple more minutes,managing to slip another finger in to prep you. After bringing you almost to completion, he stopped with a sly grin on his face as he stood up, hovering over the couch. His erection had grown, tenting his sweatpants as you moved up to the other side of the couch. Jack's pupils were large with lust and watched you like a predator as he slid the sweatpants off, having not put any boxers on. You choked a gasp as you saw his length and looked back into his eyes as he crawled on top of the couch, on top of you.

"Are you ready, Y/n?" Jack asked, propping himself over you with one arm at your side as he guided one of your legs over his hip. You could feel his erection brush against your thigh, it was hot. You nodded your head quickly and replied breathily, "Yes, Jack." 

Slowly, Jack rubbed his cock against your core, getting desperate and inpatient moans out of you until, finally, he pressed himself into you. You let out a painful squeak and Jack paused, holding your head close to his as he kissed along your jawline, waiting for you to adjust to the size of his girth. After taking a couple of breaths and Jack massaging your clit, he pushed in some more, rocking back and forth until you became more comfortable with the feeling. 

He began to speed up, holding your face close to his as he gave you hungry kisses. You ran your hands over him, reaching up to kiss him back but you missed and kissed his adam's apple instead, biting it accidentally. Jack let out a deep groan and pounded harder you, shaking the couch.

After a couple of minutes, he pulled out, you whined a little at the loss but Jack pulled your knees over his shoulders and grasped both your hands in one of his. "Now, just wait a second," He said, groaning as he pushed back into you. "Ohh," You sighed out, writhing into the couch as he began pounding into you again. You could feel something bubble up in your belly as he fucked you in this new angle. Still holding on to your hands, he reached down with his free hand and lazily rubbed your clit, helping build up your orgasm. "Are you going to come or what?" He asked, breathlessly, rubbing your clit a little faster. "Mmm," You couldn't find a reply, all you could think about was him pounding into you. "Come on, you can do it, just let go, it'll feel reaall good." He urged you on as he kissed  your neck. 

Finally, it was too much. Your body felt electric as you shook and moaned against Jack, he pounded into you faster, almost laughing at you. During the aftershocks of your orgasm, Jack's hit him and he let out a deep groan it sounded like "Oohiloveyouugh," as he emptied himself inside of you, but the two of you paid no attention. He let go of your hands and held your neck, you kissed him again, deeply and dropped your knees from his shoulders, feeling the both of you sink into the old grey couch. 

Jack maneuvered one of the throw blankets over you two and you snuggled into him and his cardigan, taking in his scent again and having forgotten the events of the day. You were tired out but now warm and comfortable. Jack ran a hand through your hair as he stared down at you.

"I think you'll get the hang of this."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha i love this show too much I had to churn out another chapter. thanks for reading chapter 1, i really appreciate it. spent too long working on this but here you go

You thought you were in the clear, you  _should_ have been in the clear. Jack ditched the school the second his class ended everyday. As long as you avoided him all morning you were in the clear, which was easy since you didn't come into Whitlock until 10:30-ish. You only had to hide from Jack for two hours, which was why you were currently hiding in a supply closet, crouched down grading science tests. 

Why were you avoiding Jack?

It seemed petty, but you didn't want to return the cardigan, well, just not yet.

You just weren't ready to give up the warmest cardigan you ever wore. He had let you take it back to your dorm the morning after he took your virginity seeing as you forgot to bring your coat to school and work that day and it was almost freezing Saturday morning. You continued to wear it all day Saturday and into Sunday and, by accident, you threw together a nice outfit for today that the cardigan went well with. And since tonight was when you were going to do laundry, you decided it would be best to just give it back tomorrow and finally face Jack then.

The dismissal bell rang and you could hear students being let out to make their way to lunch. It was 12:30. You picked up the tests you had finished grading and quietly made your way towards the closet door. Pressing an ear to the crack, you listened carefully. After a couple minutes you could hear Jack and Principal Durbin make their way down the hall. Durbin was desperately trying to get Jack to participate in some school event, but Jack didn't sound interested.

"Nooope, can't do it, Durbin." Jack said. They must have stopped walking. "I have a rendezvous at my place, alone, with all my leftover take-out." He explained, sarcastically.

"Mr. Griffin, it's very important that all the teachers in the scie--," Durbin started to protest.

"Said I can't do it!" Jack interrupted, his voice was getting fainter. He was leaving. 

You could hear Durbin let out a frustrated sigh as he walked away. 

Letting out the breath you didn't know you were holding, you slowly opened the closet door, looked both ways to see if anyone was there, and snuck towards Jack's classroom. 

It was raining heavily at the time. You knew it would today when you walked to work that morning, the air was dense and muggy, feeling electrical. It began to trickle when you entered into the high school. Now, as you sneaked your way to the A.P. Bio classroom it was pouring, with flashes of lightning illuminating the dark grey sky. 

You peered into the doorway to make sure there was no one inside and went in. Walking towards the desk, you shuffled with the tests, quizzes, lab assignments, and homework you were grading for all the science classes.

After finding the papers you were looking for, you set them on the desk to be handed out tomorrow when a hand slammed the papers aside, accompanied by a loud clap of thunder that seemed to shake the school as well as knock the power out of the school. You let out a terrified, silent scream as if your heart had stopped beating and dropped the rest of the papers you were holding. 

You turned around, shaking, as you propped yourself against the desk. Dread filled you as you came face-to-face with Jack. You tried to catch your breath while Jack stared at you. 

"Wha-what are you doing here?" You asked, trembling.

Jack reached behind you with the hand that slammed the desk. You were nervous he was going to grope you. Instead, he grabbed something and jingled it in front of your face.

His keys. 

"I should ask you the same thing." He said, bending down to pick up a piece of paper. He read over it, unimpressed. "An A.P. Bio quiz? I never gave those kids a quiz. What's this doing here?" He asked.

"When you decided last week to not show up for three days straight, they begged me to give them a quiz, and I obliged." You explained, crossing your arms protectively over the cardigan, hoping he wouldn't notice. 

"And were you also obliged to steal my sweater, weren't you?" He said, taking a step closer to you. You unconsciously stepped away, your butt brushing up against the desk now.

You shook your head. "No, you let me borrow it, remember? I was going to wash it tonight and bring it back tomorrow." You explained.

Jack laughed. "Oh, I see, couldn't get enough of me?" He said, closing the gap between you. 

Was this appropriate? It was one thing to do it at his house, but at the school? Where anyone could barge in...you'd both lose your jobs. 

Pressing your arms against Jack's shoulders, you tried to push him away. 

"I don't think this is a good idea, Jack, not right here at least." You protested.

He grumbled and backed off, turning his head to look at the door and then spotted the supply closet a few feet away. He took a step towards the door, grabbing you by the cardigan, leading you to the closet.

The closet was cramped, but the two of you were able to fit, however, snugly. Jack wasn't complaining, he was too busy kissing you. It was hard for you to protest with his tongue in your mouth.

You're not sure how long the two of you were kissing and you hardly didn't care either. You were just glad Jack didn't intend for this to be a one-hit-wonder. 

Suddenly Jack paused his kissing and caressed your face in his hands before he started to gently shove you down to your knees. "Since I graciously gave you what you wanted last time, how about you show some thanks?" He suggested, petting you hair while you stared up at him, confused.

"You want me to give you..oral?" You asked, dumbfounded. Of course you knew what he wanted, but you were nervous. 

"Don't worry about it, kid. I'll walk you through it." Jack assured you as he looped his fingers under the waistband of his sweatpants and pulled them down enough to show his boxers. 

Nervously, you palmed his bulge a couple of times before you pushed down his boxers and his dick sprang free. You began to stroke it slowly until pre-cum began to appear from his tip. Closing your eyes, you opened your mouth and began to lick at it. Jack's hand tensed, holding on to your hair as began to suck him off. 

A mix of grunts and moans escaped his lips, making you swell with pride. He started to push and pull your head, guiding you. Slowly, you eased down his shaft, he was generous enough to go slow so you wouldn't choke. When your nose almost touched his abdomen he pulled you off. 

"That's good for now," He said, catching his breath while you did the same, wiping the saliva and pre-cum from your mouth.

Jack helped you to your feet, pushing you against a shelf of old textbooks. He flipped your skirt up as you threw your arms around his shoulders for balance. 

He pushed your panties aside, smirking when he felt how wet you were. He looked down at your heavy-lidded eyes. "So that turned you on? Glad it did." He whispered into your ear as his played with your clit and entrance. 

Jack didn't take so long this time to prepare you. You were very wet. He still pressed a finger or two into you, earning your desperate moans as he licked alongside your neck and jaw. When the both of you felt that you were prepared he pulled your panties down and grabbed one of your legs, hoisting it onto his hip as he aligned his dick with your entrance. 

"Tell me you like this." Jack said. There was a sparkle in his eye.

"I like this, Jack." You mumbled, aching for him to fill you up. 

"Tell me you missed me over the weekend."

"I missed you, Jack, now please--"

"Say I'm the best you'll ever have."

You scoffed.

"You won't be until you start to do some actual fuc--"

Jack cut you off as he placed a hand over your mouth while he slipped inside you. You whimpered, it felt so good.

He started off slow, trying to balance your leg on his hip. You pulled him closer, wrapping the other leg around his waist and holding onto him tightly. 

Jack uncovered your mouth so he could hold on to the shelf and so he could actually kiss you. He shoved his tongue into your mouth as you went lax.

"Ohmygod.." Jack pulled away from your mouth as he began to go faster. All you could do was moan against him, you couldn't think of any words to say.

He was able to snake a hand between you two and brushed against you clit, you could feel the electricity spark in your lower belly.

"Oh Jack..." You moaned as he relentlessly pumped into you. 

You broke down, your orgasm over taking you. All you could say was his name, repeating it like a prayer on your lips as Jack fucked you through your orgasm.

"Such a good girl..." He cooed.

As the waves of your orgasm began to sow down, Jack sped up his pace, grunting loudly.

"Wait, you side you're one birth control, right?" He asked, about to slow down.

You nodded your head. Jack grinned again, going faster, searching for his release.

He bent down to kiss you again before he paused, shaking, as he released himself inside of you.

"Oh, shit fuck." He moaned as you felt his come fill you up.

Both of you stayed still for awhile, locked in a tight grip until Jack set you on your feet again. He pulled up his boxers and sweats before helping you back into your underwear and took a second to fix your hair. 

After you and Jack tried your best to clean up, he opened the closet door, the power was still out. You shuffled towards the desk, fixing the papers you had forgotten about. Jack handed you your bag. 

You hesitated a second before you asked, "Could you walk me home?"

"No way," Jack said as he grabbed his take-out. You felt beat.

"But I will get you a ride since it's raining." He finished as he neared the classroom door.

Letting out a sigh of relief, you followed him out of the classroom, hiding a guilty smile.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, tell me what you think! i hope you enjoyed


End file.
